The present invention relates to image data processors for use in playing a battle game or a congeniality divination game, using data on the images of objects such as a plurality of human beings, animals or buildings.
Various game devices using electronic units have been developed and available commercially. For example, a battle type television game device is known which uses a television display screen. In this device, game program data stored in a dedicated cassette provided to the device body is read out in accordance with an keying-in operation, and a person displayed on the display screen is moved in accordance with the game program data to decide victory or defeat of the game.
With this television game device, however, the data on the basis of which victory or defeat of the game is decided is set beforehand as the program in the dedicated cassette. Thus, the result of victory or defeat of the game is fixed and as a result the game is not so interesting.
A competing type game device to which the users themselves input data which is the base of decision of victory or defeat is known as a bar code battle device, as disclosed in published unexamined Japanese patent application Hei 3-193074. In this device, when two kinds of bar code cards are inserted into the device body, a bar code data reader provided in the device body reads the bar code data printed on the two cards, and the device converts the read data items to numerical values. The device compares the numerical values to decide victory or defeat depending on which value is larger, and displays the result of the decision in numerical values and symbols.
With this bar code battle device, the data on the basis of which victory or defeat is decided is input by the users themselves, and the data obtained on the basis of the input bar code data is numerical data. Thus, the game itself is not interesting.
Apart from the battle type game device, a congeniality diagnosis device is known. In this device, the blood types and asterism names of the two persons who are subjected to congeniality divination are input to the device, and the congeniality of the two persons is decided in accordance with a combination of the input data items on the respective blood type and asterism names.
Also, with this congeniality divination device, the input data is limited to the blood types and asterism names of the two persons, so that even when the person who is subjected to the divination has been exchanged with another, the same result of congeniality divination can appear. Thus, the game is not interesting.
The present invention has been made in view of those problems. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an image data processor useful for various game devices such as battle games and congeniality divination games.
In order to achieve the above object, the inventive image data processor includes setting means for setting a plurality of object image data items each including a combination of part image data items corresponding to the respective parts of an object, determining means for determining superiority or inferiority between the plurality of image data items set by the setting means on the basis of the part image data items constituting the respective object image data items, and display means for displaying the result of the determination by the determining means. The display means is, for example, liquid crystal display means or printing means for displaying visually the data on the result of the determination.
According to the present invention, the setting means sets a plurality of object image data items each including a combination of part image data items corresponding to the respective parts of an object. The determining means determines superiority or inferiority between the plurality of object image data items set by the setting means on the basis of the part image data items composing the respective object image data items. The display displays the result of the determination by the determining means. Thus, the result of determination about superiority or inferiority between the plurality of object image data items is displayed on a display or in print.